


Jamais vu

by Menada_Vox



Series: Могло быть хуже [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drama, Fluff, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 01:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15522957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menada_Vox/pseuds/Menada_Vox
Summary: "Как случайно отправить во френдзону парня, которого жаждал всю свою жизнь: мемуары Отабека Алтына"





	Jamais vu

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [jamais vu](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10155398) by [vivevoce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivevoce/pseuds/vivevoce). 



> Четвертая часть цикла «Могло быть хуже».

В том, что его имя гремит на весь каток в семь утра, лично для Юры не было ничего нового. Вот только орал не Яков, и уж совсем не ожидал Юра того, что на него вдруг напрыгнут и схватят в охапку. На ногах-то устоял едва-едва.

— Отвали, Мила!.. — прошипел он. Ребра подозрительно хрустнули.

— Она сказала! Она это сказала, она это сказала, она это сказала! — вопила Мила прямо ему в ухо.

— Кто и что сказал? — весело уточнил Отабек, подходя ближе с коньками наперевес, сел себе спокойно переобуваться — и заработал сердитый взгляд:, нет бы Юре помочь.

— Сара! — Мила от счастья перешла чуть ли не на ультразвук, зато Юру, наконец, отпустила, прижав ладони к щекам. Каштановые локоны упали на глаза. — Она сказала, что любит меня. Вчера!

Юра под дулом пистолета не признался бы, что в этот момент его почти накрыло приступом умиления.

— Мы болтали по скайпу, и она сделала такие милые карточки с подсказками и поднимала их по очереди, пока играла песня, и…

Ну ладно, Юра ещё ни разу не видел, чтобы она настолько теряла голову из-за отношений. Мила Бабичева разбивала сердца ещё до того, как встала на лёд, «плавали, знаем», все дела. Видеть её вот такой… было весьма необычно.

— Поздравляю, — сказал Отабек, а Юра закатил глаза. На шум подтянулся Гоша, наматывавший круги для разминки.

— Тоже мне, большое дело, — фыркнул Юра, но Мила не обратила на него внимания. — Вы вместе полгода. Можно было догадаться, к чему всё идёт.

— Это очень даже большое дело, — возразил Гоша, прижимая руки к сердцу картинно романтичным жестом. Ему Мила, наверное, сказала раньше. — И не говори мне, что у вас двоих было по-другому.

Юра скрестил руки на груди, а Гоша бросил хитрый взгляд на Отабека, который как ни в чем не бывало продолжал завязывать шнурки.

— Не было у нас ничего такого.

— Гонишь, — припечатала Мила, вскидывая бровь.

— Говорю же, не было, — скривился Юра, тоже теперь с усмешкой глядя на Отабека. — Помнишь?

— Ты не считаешь, что было романтично? — спросил Отабек.

Юра странно посмотрел на него и хмыкнул.

— Мы об одном и том же моменте думаем?

— Ну, да? Я думал, было романтично.

— Когда я сказал, что люблю тебя, а ты мне в ответ выдал полный игнор и билет во френдзону?

— Постой-ка. — Повисла тишина. — Я сделал ЧТО?

Воцарилось крайне неловкое молчание.

***

Это произошло в Алматы, летом. Отабек уже давно приглашал его к себе в гости, но только тогда получилось урвать выходные, свободные от тренировок и медийных проектов. Отабек, как и обещал, привёл его на Жибек-Жолы, пешеходную улицу, по которой любил гулять в свободные дни, когда бывал дома. Местные ласково называли её Арбатом.

— Арбат, да? — весело повторил Юра, облизывая мороженое. — Как в Москве?

— Да, — ответил Отабек, лакомясь спелой ежевикой, купленной у продавца на улице чуть раньше. — Давай, думал, сравним их.

Сказал — и засомневался немного, хорошая ли это идея и дотянет ли его улица до знаменитого оригинала, — но Юрино выражение лица его успокоило.

— Мне нравится, — сообщил Юра, оглядывая десятки картин, в несколько рядов вывешенных на всех заборах и перилах местными художниками.

В воздухе витали запахи уличной еды, гитаристы охотно играли по заявкам зрителей, а Юра то и дело зависал на прилавки с сувенирами и украшениями, мимо которых они проходили.

Маленькая девочка пускала радужные пузыри, и ветерком их несло им навстречу. Отабек проследил взглядом до палатки, где продавались игрушки и всякая всячина. В том числе дешёвые водяные пистолеты. Он обернулся к Юре с максимально невинным видом.

— Я знаю, что у тебя на уме, — предупредил Юра. — Мой ответ: только не в голову.

— Я не расслышал, ты сказал: «Целься в лицо»? — уточнил Отабек через плечо, уже по пути к палатке. — Договорились.

— Ах ты паразит!

Они старались застать друг друга врасплох, попутно пытаясь следить, чтобы никто из прохожих не попал под их перекрестный огонь. Юра ухмылялся во все тридцать два, его белая футболка промокла насквозь и просвечивала, золотистые волосы липли к лицу, и Отабек так основательно завис, созерцая это зрелище, что не успел увернуться и получил струёй воды в нос.

— Я всё, — сказал Юра, вхолостую попшикав пустым пистолетом. Отабек встряхнулся по-собачьи, осыпав его каплями воды с волос: — Алё!..

— Виноват, — посовестился Отабек, не сожалея от слова совсем.

Юра улыбался ему, зеленые глаза смотрели мягко. Он протянул руку и отвёл Отабеку налипшие пряди от лица:

— Засранец ты, Бек. Люблю тебя.

***

— Мать моя женщина, ты ведь тогда даже не понял, да?

— Я думал, ты имел в виду — как друг!

— Я твоё лицо в ладонях держал!

Между тем, и Гоша, и Мила смотрели на них с выражением, более уместным для очевидцев трагичного ДТП.

***

Сердце Отабека замерло на секунду, и он сосредоточился по очереди на каждой отдельной капле воды, сбегающей по Юриному лицу, лишь бы только не смотреть в глаза. Юрины пальцы прошлись прохладой по линии роста волос, скользнули к щеке: казалось, он ждал ответа.

— Спасибо, — выговорил Отабек. — Я тоже рад, что ты приехал.

***

— И потом мы стукнулись кулачками.

— О нет, — простонала Мила, а Гоша аж вздрогнул, сочувствуя чужому промаху.

— Потому что я не хотел раздувать из мухи слона!

— Я до этого момента ни разу не говорил, что люблю тебя, так какого чёрта? Как будто такое вообще можно понять не так!

— Уже жалею, что поднял эту тему, — шепнул Гоша Миле, и та лишь обречённо кивнула.

***

Прошло полтора дня, но каждый раз, когда они были вместе, Юра продолжал отпускать пассивно-агрессивные комментарии.

— Прости меня, — в энный раз повторял Отабек.

— Да ничего страшного, — говорил Юра, и Отабек молча глядел в потолок, моля о терпении. — Прощаю. Для чего ещё нужны друзья?

— Меня как бы оправдывает то, что ты так меня и не поправил, — суховато указал Отабек.

—… А зачем, Бека? — спросил Юра. — Мы же потом месяца четыре вживую не виделись. Переболело.

Ну да, конечно, оно и видно.

— Я просто ошибся, ну честное слово. Почему это тебя настолько задевает? — ой, зря, в мыслях это звучало куда менее чёрство.

— Вон как, — зыркнул Юра. — Забудь. Я не сознавал, как мало для тебя значит то, что я открылся.

— Я не это имел в виду.

— А именно так и прозвучало.

— Юра…

Но Юра уже отвернулся и ушел в соседнюю комнату. Чем дальше, тем веселее.

***

— Неужели он всё ещё злится? — спросила Мила, заметив, как Юра, вставив в уши наушники, начал тренировку без него. А на тренажёрах ему помогал Гоша.

Отабек подошёл к штанге. Обреченное ворчание само по себе было достаточно красноречивым ответом.

— Я не знаю, почему он придаёт этому такое большое значение, — он замер, заметив, как Мила удивлённо приподняла бровь.

— Ты что, шутишь, что ли?

— Почему?

Она молча подхватила десятикилограммовую гантелю и встала рядом с ним.

— Ты хоть знаешь, сколько времени ему потребовалось, чтобы сказать, что он меня любит? — поинтересовалась Мила после первого подхода. Отабек несколько секунд задумчиво разглядывал её отражение в зеркале, прежде чем покачать головой.

— Он так и не сказал до сих пор. В этом-то и дело. Друзьям Юра такое не говорит.

О.

— Я… — Отабек вроде бы чуял, что удивляться тут нечему, но удивлён был всё равно. — Но я же ничего такого не сделал. Почему он сказал это тогда?

Мила громко вздохнула и начала прорабатывать трицепсы.

— Сам догадаешься.

Отабек понял на середине комплекса кардио — и чуть не навернулся с беговой дорожки. Он подошёл к Юре, когда тот растягивался, остывая после тренировки. Юра замер на секунду, потом занялся подколенными сухожилиями — по-своему дал понять, что заметил его присутствие. Отабек с трудом сглотнул.

— Юр. Мы можем поговорить? Я тут осознал кое-что.

Юра вынул наушники.

— Ладно.

***

— Я тобой горжусь, — сказал Юра. Они лежали бок о бок в гостиничном номере Отабека. ФГП закончился, с банкета они свалили около полуночи, чтобы скинуть уже тесные официозные костюмы (и дать отдых ноющим, перетруженным мышцам). В этом году Отабек наконец взял призовое — у горла блестело серебро.

Юра яростно защищал — и защитил — своё золото, однако из редкого для себя чувства такта прикрывал медаль складками спортивной куртки.

— Спасибо, — ответил Отабек, измученный, но сияющий. — Мне всё ещё не верится.

— Не прибедняйся, Алтын, — фыркнул Юра. — Это был всего лишь вопрос времени.

Отабек согласно промычал, удобнее устраивая голову на сгибе руки. Потом привстал, и они поменяли положение. Их отношения переросли в это тихое единение совсем недавно — из бесчисленных треков в одних наушниках на двоих, когда Отабек клал голову Юре на живот; из фильмов, которые они смотрели, валяясь в обнимку.

Они уже привычно свернулись клубком, и Отабек вздохнул:

— По крайней мере, я обошёл Джей-Джея.

— Поделом ему, — удовлетворённо припечатал Юра. Отабек удивлённо покачал головой.

— Ты так и не забудешь ему?..

— В том году бронза была по праву твоя…

— Юра, — усмехнулся Отабек. — Что сделано то сделано.

— Да, но я до сих пор за тебя зол.

— Начинаю подозревать, что тебя больше Джей-Джей раздражает, чем решение судей не в мою пользу.

— Ты заработал ту медаль, — заявил Юра с поразительной уверенностью. Упёртый. — Я пересмотрел твоё выступление, чтобы выяснить, что пропустили судьи. Ты выложился по полной, посадил все прыжки, и взгляд у тебя был… — Юра покачал головой, не обращая внимания на ошеломленно замолчавшего Отабека. Тот приподнялся, опираясь на локоть. — Не понимаю. И никогда не пойму. Но сегодня вечером они типа исправили ошибку.

— Я люблю тебя, — сказал Отабек, и всё изменилось. На всякий случай он собрался с духом.

— Ты это сейчас?.. — неуверенно уточнил Юра. Да. Это произошло. Они и раньше говорили друг другу «Ты мне очень нравишься» и «Ты мне небезразличен», но никогда — такими словами. Странно, но Отабек в тот момент боялся сильнее, чем когда ждал свои результаты в уголке слёз и поцелуев.

— Да… Я тебя люблю, — тихо повторил Отабек. От Юры, казалось, шло сияние — словно бы из-под самой кожи, затмевая даже отчётливо видимую крайнюю усталость.

— Хорошо, — прошептал Юра, улыбаясь одними глазами.

***

— Ну, и? — вздохнул Юра. Отпустил колени, и начал прорабатывать квадрицепсы. — Если это не ты сказал, то не считается, что ли?

Отабек застонал.

— Ну не щёлкнуло у меня в мозгу, пока я сам не признался.

— Что не щёлкнуло?

— Что это не потому, что ты что-то сделал, это потому, что это ты.

Юра продолжал молча на него смотреть.

— Честно говоря, когда ты сказал, что любишь, в тот, первый, раз, я ещё реально не сделал ничего, чтобы заслужить это. Вот почему я не… — постарался объяснить Отабек с непроницаемым лицом. — Я и подумать не мог, что ты мог иметь это в виду… романтически. А если не имел, то из-за чего весь сыр-бор?

— Заслужить… Хули?.. — возмутился Юра. — Ты реально, что ли, не в курсе, что любят не за что-то?

— Наверно?

—…Ты… — задохнулся Юра. — Лошара ты, господи боже…

— Я знаю, — Отабек неловко пожал плечами. — Я вспомнил, как я сам впервые это сказал, и… всё обрело смысл.

—…То есть теперь ты понял?

— Понял. Прости, что случайно тебя отверг. И что считал, что с обидой ты переборщил. Когда я говорил это в первый раз, тоже мандражировал и трясся.

— Ты иногда тупишь не по-детски, — раздраженно заявил Юра, наконец-то подходя ближе. Скользнул руками по бокам Отабека, успокаивающе погладил большими пальцами пояс. Отабек потёрся носом о его плечо, извиняясь. — Логику он к чувствам применял. А без неё не?

— Не суди меня строго, — пробормотал Отабек. — У меня раньше ни с кем такого не было, как с тобой.

— Как будто у меня было, — закатил глаза Юра. — Но зацени, кто понял всё это первым. А твоё оправдание где?

Отабек ткнулся лбом Юре в грудь.Тот осторожно поворошил пальцами его волосы.

— Я и правда лошара.

— Ну заебись теперь, что же делать? Я-то уже тебя люблю.

— Вот ты влип. Ну, удачи, что ли.

— Мудак ты, — обозвал его Юра так ласково, что Отабек поднял глаза. Его тут же поцеловали в нос. Затем в щёку.

— Ты всё мимо да мимо, — не удержался Отабек. — Ты меня поцелуешь или… мммм.

Угадал.


End file.
